Antinous
He was a tok'ra and formerly one of the underlord of the younger goa'uld Jupiter, on the planet Ahm'tak. He traded his lord and his own species by joining the tok'ra row after a long ripening. It is known as the tok'ra of beauty as it performs its task under cover, admiring God of beauty. History Generated by one of the strange queens of Goa'uld Jupiter, he soon reached maturity with no risk for his existence, since the jaffa in which he matured was wounded on several occasions in the continual unnecessary struggles sparked by Goa'uld Jupiter and other lords Goa'uld. Despite its ever-endangered maturation, Antinous reached maturity and was chosen to join a human guest of his choice. The latter fell on a great-looking boy from the planet Jebanna. But the marriage with the chosen boy turned out to be very difficult. The human host opposed a remarkable resistance Antinous did not expect to find, but in the end the Goa'uld managed to bend the boy's will although he was particularly fascinated by the great knowledge learned from him. Of all the stories that Antinous learned, one influenced him, that is, the story of the life and death of his homonym and of his legendary beauty. Inspired by this tale, took place among the underlord of the Jupiter goa'uld with minor assignments. But soon after the continuous struggles between Jupiter and other Goa'uld, they concentrated on a single enemy called Marduk. The latter longing for ever new territories, fought with Jupiter by defeating him, but unable to capture him. Hitting the ball to the leap, Antinous imprisoned his former lord, bringing him as a gift to Marduk himself. Jupiter extract from his guest was devoured before Antinous leaving the latter dismay. Entered Marduk's service, relegated to secondary tasks never emerging among the underlords of the System Lord, who in the meantime continued to move war against other smaller Goa'ulds and even against some System Lord. Though Marduk's victories continued to bring enormous riches to the same Antinous, a sense of void took hold of the Goa'uld. To worsen the situation, the rite of cannibalism promoted by Marduk himself, left in the mind of the young Goa'uld, a sense of inner void, forcing Antinous to review his priorities. No longer a slave of the sought-after beauty at all cost, the goa'uld began to pursue a path of redemption, albeit always within the mindset of the goa'uld. In the decades and centuries later, however, Marduk's actions became increasingly violent to the point that Antinous himself feared for his own life. Taken by the Jaffa sent by Marduk, it was brought to the planet Babylon to be extracted after a fake process. But during the trip, Marduk was imprisoned and Antinous had to see the evil in the goa'uld against men and animals. Not without difficulty, the Goa'uld found the way to send a message to Tok'ra enemies, asking for a meeting. Captured by the latter, remained imprisoned for over a week, in which he was subjected to a series of interrogations within a minor base on a planet unknown to him. Despite the evidence and goodwill of Antinous, the Tok'ra remained suspicious because of the origin of Antinous from the ranks of Marduk's underlord. Released, he returned to his planet where he continued his reflection for several hundred years, in which he avoided using the sarcophagus, coming to change the guest once because of the old age of his human host. Apophis spy Apparently returning to his planet, Antinous continued to administer the planet Ahm'tak wisely, making it a heavenly world in which the Jaffa Guard was not nearly necessary, soon replaced by a human war of warriors similar to those of Ra himself. But despite a more democratic change in the government, the Goa'uld did not feel satisfied and made the Asgard attracted so that the Ahmtak planet would be included in the treaty of the protected planets. This seemingly masked gesture as an attack on the planet itself allowed the two sides to agree. Identified the main tok'ra base, was escorted by Asgard Freyr, who was the guarantor for Antinous himself. Though very wary, the tok'ra agreed to enter the goa'uld among themselves although relegating it to the background in fear was a goa'uld spy under cover. During this time, Antinous gave all the information useful for the movements of tok'ra within many gladius of the goa'uld with greater security and allowing numerous rebellions on different planets with success. Conscious of the fidelity of their new ally, tok ' They sent Antinous to planet Ahm'tak with the aim of making it a Tok'ra infiltrated in the top hierarchies. In agreement with the Asgard, tok'ra managed to re-establish their ally on the throne of the planet without any apparent difficulty. As an infiltrated spy, Antinous was able to watch the death of Ra, the arrival of his brother Apophis, following his follow-up. Investigated on those who put an end to Ra's government and life, Antinous had to forcibly follow Ra's brother, System Lord Apophis, in attacking the planet Earth. Olokun service Forced not to disclose the news because of a leak of information, Antinous did not board Apophis's personal ship, becoming aware of the destruction of the entire fleet and the loss of prestige of the System Lord. Returning without any particular problems on the planet Ahm'tak, Antinous resumed his coverage of the smaller Goa'uld by continuing to provide information about the moves of troops operated by Goa'uld Olokun to whom he had decided to offer his false services. Not worried about returning from the planet Netu of the same Apophis believed dead, he acted so that Olokun himself could oppose a certain resistance to the conquest of the planets of the new System Lord domain. But the situation was overturned when suddenly some of the planets of Olokun himself were attacked by a new enemy who turned out to be Anubis. Knowing the dangerous Goa'uld, trying to get as much information as possible from the new enemy, but uncovered by Olokun himself, he was forced to flee desperately to avoid his death. Revanna's fall also worsened things, the tok'ra already decimated by the attack brought by Zipacna, were further decimated by Anubis himself in the base on the planet Riisa. While fleeing from the Goa'uld, the Tok'ra had no choice but to enter into hiding in the hope of crossing its path with the last Tok'ra. Stargate Armageddon ]] The tragic situation precipitated, ended with the fall of the Goa'uld Empire, the last final act of his mission as infiltrated. Later recalled by the last tok'ra survivors, he finally returned to the planet chosen as the place to create the crystal city. The Tok'ra saw the rise of the crickets of the various buildings. Exonerated by the Supreme Council, remained firmly in Tok'ra city as a counselor and assisting in the execution of the Goa'uld Ba'al. After this episode, the traces of Antinous are lost, but it is assumed that he stays firmly on the planet. Mithology Antinous (also Antinoüs or Antinoös; Ancient Greek: Ἀντίνοος; 27 November, c. 111 – before 30 October 130) was a Bithynian Greek youth and a favourite, or lover, of the Roman emperor Hadrian. He was deified after his death, being worshiped in both the Greek East and Latin West, sometimes as a god (theos) and sometimes merely as a hero. Little is known of Antinous' life, although it is known that he was born in Claudiopolis (present day Bolu, Turkey), in the Roman province of Bithynia. He likely was introduced to Hadrian in 123, before being taken to Italy for a higher education. He had become the favourite of Hadrian by 128, when he was taken on a tour of the Empire as part of Hadrian's personal retinue. Antinous accompanied Hadrian during his attendance of the annual Eleusinian Mysteries in Athens, and was with him when he killed the Marousian lion in Libya. In October 130, as they were part of a flotilla going along the Nile, Antinous died amid mysterious circumstances. Various suggestions have been put forward for how he died, ranging from an accidental drowning to an intentional human sacrifice. Following his death, Hadrian deified Antinous and founded an organised cult devoted to his worship that spread throughout the Empire. Hadrian founded the city of Antinopolis close to Antinous's place of death, which became a cultic centre for the worship of Osiris-Antinous. Hadrian also founded games in commemoration of Antinous to take place in both Antinopolis and Athens, with Antinous becoming a symbol of Hadrian's dreams of pan-Hellenism. Antinous became associated with homosexuality in Western culture, appearing in the work of Oscar Wilde and Fernando Pessoa Categoria:Tok'ra